The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator for x-ray exposures with a mAs relay as well as with setting means for the exposure time which are connected together with the mAs relay to a computer which determines the x-ray tube current resulting from the values set and influences setting means for its setting.
In x-ray technology, there is often the desire in an x-ray diagnostic generator with mAs relay that, in addition to the data for the correct optical density of an x-ray exposure, i.e., in addition to the x-ray tube voltage and the mAs product, one also be able to set the exposure time. It is thereby possible to adapt the exposure time in an x-ray system for the production of series exposures to the bright sector time as well as to be able to optimally select it with respect to the movement blur or the preservation of the x-ray tube.
An x-ray diagnostic generator of the type initially cited is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 16 705. In this x-ray diagnostic generator, the exposure time is input proceeding from an x-ray tomographic device for producing layer images. Only very specific, permanently predetermined values are selectable for the exposure time which depend on the movement path selected at the x-ray tomographic device. A free setting of the exposure time is not possible.